O Previsível Contraditório
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy veio com apenas uma missão ao mundo: contrariar todas as expectativas alheias. Scorpius/James, SLASH


**O PREVISÍVEL CONTRADITÓRIO**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era o suprassumo do contraditório. Ao menos era assim que as pessoas que o conheciam o classificavam. Vindo de uma família antiga e tradicional, conhecida pela sua participação nas duas guerras, pelo fato de serem sangue puro orgulhosos e a personificação perfeita da aristocracia, obviamente que não se esperaria menos do mais recente herdeiro do clã. Entretanto, as pessoas nasceram para serem desapontadas e a existência de Scorpius estava completamente voltada para este fim: chocar o alheio.

Obviamente que o primeiro choque começou assim que o menino foi para Hogwarts. Ao vê-lo na plataforma 9 ¾ ninguém pôde negar que ele era um Malfoy, com a exceção do cabelo loiro ser uns dois tons mais escuro que o platinado normal da família, com certeza herança da mãe Astoria cujas madeixas castanhas não possuíam um fio branco, e os olhos cinzentos poderiam parecer assim à distância, mas vendo de perto dava para se notar que na verdade as íris eram azuladas, claríssimas, como o céu límpido de verão. As feições não eram pontiagudas como as de Draco foram na infância, pelo contrário, Scorpius possuía bochechas que faziam a sua tia Daphne apertá-las sem nenhum pudor, lábios rosados e bem desenhados e um nariz afilado e arrebitado que novamente remetia a herança materna.

Ele era pequeno para um garoto de onze anos, como o pai foi na mesma idade, mas tinha a promessa de crescer se fosse seguir o mesmo caminho que Draco. Olhando de longe, enquanto abraçava a mãe e recebia um sorriso de despedida do pai, o que o fez sorrir timidamente de volta, as pessoas já poderiam até mesmo catalogá-lo como o tipo retraído, pensativo e vez ou outra maliciosamente audaz. E até sentiam pena, pois os Malfoy ainda eram mal vistos por algumas famílias bruxas, não importava se os mesmos tivessem ganhado o testemunho favorável do ícone da sociedade moderna que era o herói Harry James Potter, o que poderia tornar Scorpius alvo de más intenções. Até porque, ainda havia alguns que sempre murmuravam maldosamente quando viam a família passar que uma vez Comensais da Morte, sempre Comensais da Morte, e acrescentavam que se outro lorde das trevas surgisse, com certeza Scorpius o seguiria fielmente sem pestanejar.

Mas como foi dito anteriormente, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy gostava de chocar as pessoas.

O segundo choque veio na cerimônia de seleção de Hogwarts. E não, o garoto não havia sido selecionado para nenhuma outra casa que não tenha sido a Sonserina. A situação havia sido outra. Albus Severus Potter, tímido e atormentado em todo o trajeto de Londres até a Escócia pelo irmão sobre a probabilidade de ir parar na Sonserina, sentava no banco em frente aos colegas de escola tremendo como galho seco ao vento, enquanto o Chapéu Seletor murmurava coisas que somente ele ouvia em seu ouvido. E então, depois de dois minutos que pareceram uma vida, o velho chapéu gritou em um tom feliz demais para um objeto mágico puído pelo tempo:

- SONSERINA!

E da mesa da dita casa veio um grito de resposta diante desta declaração.

- Parem tudo! Um Potter na Sonserina! Com certeza é o fim do mundo. - e os olhares surpresos foram para um Scorpius em pé em seu assento com uma expressão falsamente horrorizada. Expressão essa que era imitada de maneira mais genuína pelos seus colegas de casas. Exceto Blake Zabini. O segundo anista parecia se divertir com a situação e anos depois muitos foram entender que ele, talvez, estivesse mais do que acostumado com as peculiaridades do jovem Malfoy.

Dizer que depois deste dia Hogwarts nunca mais foi a mesma seria uma mentira. O castelo sobreviveu a duas guerras, sobreviveu aos gêmeos Weasley, sobreviveu a James Potter e sua trupe, mas alguns não tinham tanta certeza se a construção milenar sobreviveria a Scorpius Malfoy. Porque Malfoy não era um diabo com rosto de anjo, nada disso. A definição que uma vez Rose Weasley sabiamente encontrou para o menino era que ele se assemelhava a um desastre da natureza. Em um momento tudo parece calmo e no instante seguinte, quando você menos espera, a tempestade já passou levando tudo consigo antes mesmo que você tenha tempo de registrar o acontecido. Este era Scorpius: desastrado, desmiolado, descuidado, e qualquer outro _des_ _alguma coisa_ que pudesse ser encontrado para defini-lo.

Mas não somente de peculiaridades era Scorpius, pois ele também tinha as suas qualidades. Qualidades essas que até mesmo a Professora McGonagall teve que admitir existir durante a nonagésima visita do garoto à diretoria em um único mês. Scorpius sabia ser social, sabia interagir e fazia isto sem nenhuma segunda intenção, por mais incrível que parecesse. Afinal, ele tornou-se amigo de Albus, o Potter sonserino que no primeiro dia de escola ele profetizou ser a razão do fim do mundo. Albus era como o pai quando este chegou à Hogwarts, com a exceção da fascinação pela novidade que era o mundo mágico. Ele era tímido, de poucas palavras e inseguro. Scorpius era expansivo, era tagarela, era desbocado, para o horror dos professores, (e estamos adicionando mais um _des alguma coisa_ na lista) e surpreendentemente carismático. Seria um bom grifinório, tinha qualidades para tal, se não fosse o geniosinho do mal que se escondia por detrás do sorriso angelical. E eram nesses momentos, quando uma brincadeira das Gemialidades Weasley capturava algum desprevenido, que esses se lembravam porque o garoto estava na Sonserina.

E talvez tenha sido por isso, para o horror completo e desgraça dos professores, que o garoto tenha chamado a atenção de James Sirius Potter. Realmente, Trelawney deveria ter profetizado que quando Harry Potter batizou o primogênito com tal nome que nada de bom poderia sair disto. Mas a mulher não previu tamanho desastre e agora era o corpo docente e discente de Hogwarts que sofriam as consequências. Na verdade havia sido por puro acidente, o que muitos questionavam que deveria ter sido mais uma piada do destino, James armou uma brincadeira para o irmão, sua vítima de testes, mas acabou pegando Scorpius no fogo cruzado. Portanto, assim que a fumaça colorida abaixou e puderam ver o resultado da pegadinha, todos prenderam a respiração.

Scorpius continuava sendo ele mesmo, com alguns pequenos diferenciais. O rosto que agora, aos treze anos, estava perdendo aos poucos os traços infantis tornou-se delicado, com destaque nos lábios que ficaram mais carnudos, nos olhos azuis que possuíam longos cílios negros e nos cabelos loiros que haviam crescido em poucos segundos até a altura dos ombros do sonserino. Ombros esses que eram mais estreitos, alinhando com um tronco de cintura fina e onde havia, surpresa, surpresa, um par de seios esgarçando a camisa da escola. Nada muito abominável, mas de um tamanho considerável para se fazer notar. O quadril arredondado fazia as calças ficarem justas e as mãos segurando o material escolar estavam menores e mais delicadas.

Em resumo, James Potter havia transformado o herdeiro dos Malfoy em _a_ herdeira dos Malfoy.

- Ei! - Scorpius soltou com uma voz suave, diferente do tom grave que havia surgido nos últimos meses. - Eu sou gostosa! - e gargalhou no momento em que um dos professores surgiu no corredor acompanhado da enfermeira da escola. James piscou, não somente pela surpresa ao ver que o sonserino tinha levado tudo na esportiva, mas porque não poderia discordar do mesmo. Scorpius havia se tornado uma garota bastante atraente.

Uma garota que circulou pelos corredores de Hogwarts durante o restante do dia, atraindo olhares por onde passava e flertando descaradamente com os meninos que ruborizavam diante de um único sorriso seu, os fazendo flertar de volta. Mas então, esses mesmos meninos lembravam que na verdade aquela garota bonita era um garoto e que em algumas horas ele voltaria ao normal e gaguejando e aos tropeços, eles saiam correndo com as faces em chama diante da vergonha.

- Você me agrada. - James soltou, passando um braço por sobre o ombro de Scorpius quando um corvinal desceu a passos apressados o corredor, abraçando os livros contra o peito e com as bochechas rubras depois de ter sido paquerado por Scorpius, cair na conversa do mesmo, somente para se lembrar minutos depois que estava dando em cima de um garoto.

- Tsc, e você não faz o meu tipo. - rebateu Scorpius presunçoso, saindo de sob o braço de James ao mesmo tempo em que jogava uma mecha do cabelo loiro sobre o ombro e empinava o nariz. O grifinório gargalhou.

- Pervertido. - acusou em um tom brincalhão e o loiro piscou os olhos de longos cílios repetidamente.

- Pervertido? Você que me transformou em mulher. - o garoto abaixou o tom para um sussurro sedutor. - Há algo que queira me contar James Potter? Algum desejo reprimido? - o moreno piscou várias vezes enquanto via Scorpius aproximar-se de si, o rosto extremamente perto do seu.

- Tsc. Talvez sim, talvez não. - provocou. Malfoy precisaria fazer muito mais do que isso para desconcertá-lo. - Nunca irá saber não? - e sem nenhuma vergonha na cara, coisa que ele não tinha mesmo, sapecou um beijo nos lábios rosados. Algo rápido, um selinho somente, que fez Scorpius recuar surpreso antes de rir divertido.

- Você também me agrada Potter. - declarou e com outro jogar de cabelo sobre o ombro e empinar de nariz, deu as costas para ele, sumindo em uma esquina do corredor.

Depois deste encontro se o que você esperava era um romance tórrido surgir entre os dois, como dito anteriormente, Scorpius era mestre em desapontar as pessoas. O que surgiu foi uma amizade de dar cabelos brancos aos professores de Hogwarts e surpreender Albus. Para o garoto, James e Scorpius eram como água e vinho. James poderia ser brincalhão, mas tinha toda uma moralidade regada a coragem e atos heroicos. Scorpius, Scorpius era brincalhão, mas não tinha nenhum pudor em apelar para um lado mais sádico. E talvez fosse por isso também, Albus avaliou, que eles se dessem tão bem. Scorpius era criativo, não tinha medo de inovar, não tinha medo de se aventurar além do moralmente permitido. James, James era o freio de Malfoy quando este extrapolava os limites.

- Você não sente ciúmes? - uma vez Rose havia lhe perguntado quando viu de rabo de olho, pela enésima vez naquele ano, Scorpius abandonar a mesa da Sonserina para ir confabular com James na mesa da Grifinória. Os olhos verdes de Albus haviam dado um relance para a dupla e depois voltado para o livro aberto ao lado de sua tigela de mingau.

- Scorpius ainda é meu amigo. - e Albus não estava mentindo para a prima. Scorpius era sempre cheio de surpresas e facetas. Ele era brincalhão, era carismático, era desmiolado, era estudioso, era neurótico, era perfeccionista, era sádico, era companheiro, era tudo que Albus queria quando precisava dele e tudo que James almejava em um parceiro de traquinagens. - E eu sei dividir. - brincou, já se preparando psicologicamente para andar pelas próximas semanas olhando cada sombra e cada curva de corredor se os sorrisos que James e Scorpius ostentavam fossem alguma indicação de que algo grande estava para acontecer.

Entretanto nem tudo são flores, nem tudo é perfeito, e obviamente que a dupla dinâmica haveria de um dia ter as suas estruturas abaladas. E, obviamente, que a culpada disso foi uma mulher.

- Acho que estou apaixonado. - Scorpius havia declarado em seu sexto ano para o sétimo anista ao seu lado e prontamente recebeu um olhar curioso de James.

- Acho que estou ficando surdo. Como é?

- Apaixonado. - esclareceu o rapaz e James arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras.

- Acho que o mundo está acabando. - Scorpius apaixonado era prelúdio do fim do mundo, visto que a única paixão conhecida do garoto era uma caixa de chocolates suíços, mimos que a mãe dele costumava enviar, vez ou outra, para Hogwarts.

- Rebeca Sanders. - declarou com um ar abobalhado e as íris escuras de James foram para a Lufa-Lufa de longos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e pele pálida. Percebendo que estava sendo observada, a garota ergueu o olhar na direção de seu observador e deu um sorriso tímido para James, mirando em seguida Scorpius ao seu lado, o que a fez corar e abaixar a cabeça. Claro que seria uma lufa, Draco escandalizou o mundo mágico ao casar-se com Astoria Greengrass, também uma lufa, por que então o filho não seguiria o mesmo caminho?

- Ela parece... interessante. - foi o comentário sem vida de James. A menina era jeitosinha, até mesmo engraçadinha, mas não fazia o tipo do grifinório. Ele gostava de loiras, embora não tenha tido nenhum relacionamento sério nos últimos anos.

- Eu vou lá! - Scorpius ergueu-se com um ar decidido da mesa da Grifinória, não mais atraindo a atenção dos colegas. Esses estavam mais do que acostumados com os arroubos do garoto além da presença constante dele no território dos leões. James sorriu, dando de ombros, enquanto acompanhava com os olhos o amigo ir até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e sentar-se ao lado de Rebeca que corou mais ainda. Sacudiu a cabeça, começando a imaginar quanto tempo isto iria durar. Scorpius tinha um nível de atenção extremamente curto, nada prendia o interesse dele por muito tempo e portanto, não querendo ser pessimista, não acreditava que tal relacionamento fosse durar.

E, pela primeira vez na vida, James Potter odiou-se por estar errado.

O relacionamento de Rebeca e Scorpius não somente progrediu, como parecia ser sério, sério a ponto de tornar-se namoro. E então James, que nunca teve nada contra Rebeca Sanders, passou a detestá-la com todo o seu ser. Porque o tempo livre de Scorpius era para Rebeca, as conversas de Scorpius envolviam Rebeca, os olhares de Scorpius sempre eram para Rebeca, as desculpas de Scorpius eram que ele tinha prometido fazer algo com Rebeca. Rebeca, Rebeca e Rebeca! E tudo o que James queria era azarar aquela carinha sonsa que Rebeca Sanders tinha até fazê-la chorar como a boa lufa otária que era.

- James, para! Você está criando uma tempestade. - Lily o havia cutucado em uma manhã, o que fez o rapaz desviar o olhar do casal ternurinha para a irmã ao seu lado.

- Você está exagerando. - defendeu-se. Não estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água coisa alguma. Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva e rolou os olhos verdes, apontando com o indicador para cima da cabeça do Potter mais velho. Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para o ponto o qual Lily indicava e viu que a menina estava certa. Estava fazendo uma tempestade, literalmente, pois havia uma nuvenzinha negra acima de sua cabeça soltando raios e trovões e ameaçando a chover a qualquer momento.

Uma gargalhada chegou aos seus ouvidos e James olhou por cima do ombro, porque ultimamente fazia questão de sentar de costas para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, para ver Rebeca ruborizar diante do que quer que Scorpius estivesse sussurrando no ouvido dela e depois soltar outra risadinha. A nuvem sobre a cabeça de James soltou um raio ameaçador, seguido de um trovão barulhento, e pingos d'água começaram a cair sobre o garoto. Bufando, o grifinório ergueu-se de seu assento em um gesto brusco e batendo o pé saiu enfurecido do Salão Principal, sob os olhares compadecidos dos colegas, frustrados dos irmãos e primos e confuso de Scorpius Malfoy.

- O que há de errado com James? - Malfoy havia perguntado a Albus enquanto ambos caminhavam para a aula de feitiços e o segundo soltou um logo suspiro sofrido.

- Ele é um idiota, como você.

- O quê? - Scorpius piscou repetidamente com uma expressão confusa e Albus parou o seu caminhar, obrigando o loiro a fazer o mesmo, e mirou o amigo longamente. Por que não tinha percebido isto antes? Scorpius era tudo, mas ser perceptivo não era uma das grandes qualidades do garoto. Rose diria que era para deixar os dois, Scorpius e James, resolverem as suas diferenças sozinhos e Lily argumentaria que talvez uma azaração e trancar os dois no armário solucionaria toda esta tensão que estava rodeando Hogwarts. Afinal, um James mal humorado era um James inconstante, do tipo que esquecia os limites e gostava de apelar a ponto de fazer algum primeiro anista chorar por causa de suas brincadeiras, que ultimamente estavam sendo de muito mau gosto. Mas Albus, Albus era impaciente como o pai e detestava ficar esperando as coisas desenrolarem naturalmente. Na verdade, se tinha como resolver o problema, o faria. E seria agora.

- James está com ciúmes. - e Albus ainda estava decidindo se o irmão só estava com ciúmes de Rebeca por ter perdido o melhor amigo para ela ou se era algo mais. Rose apostava que era algo mais, sendo apoiada por Hugo e Lily, mas Albus precisava de mais provas materiais.

- Ciúmes? - os olhos de Scorpius ficaram largos. - Ele gosta da Rebeca? - e Albus deu com um rolo de pergaminho na cabeça dele. Fazer isto era algo que o rapaz tinha se acostumado com os anos de convivência com Malfoy. Cada vez que ele estava sendo idiota, parecia incitar um lado mais agressivo dentro de Albus que sempre resultava com alguma coisa sendo arremessada na direção de Scorpius.

- Sim e não. James está desgostoso porque agora você dedica todo o seu tempo a Rebeca e ele se sente excluído. - Albus viu o amigo adquirir uma expressão distante e pensativa por alguns segundos antes de voltar o olhar azulado para ele.

- Você tem razão, não tem?

- Tenho? - Potter arqueou as sobrancelhas. Óbvio que tinha razão, mas era para Scorpius confirmar o fato, não indagar.

- Tem.

- E o que você vai fazer sobre isto?

- Pensar. - ao menos era um progresso, pensou Albus com a consciência mais aliviada, pois quando Scorpius dizia que iria pensar sobre o assunto, ele não estava sendo leviano. O rapaz iria avaliar todo o contexto, todas as possibilidades e procurar uma solução satisfatória.

O problema foi que a solução de Scorpius não satisfez a todos. Na verdade, não satisfez a uma pessoa em particular: Rebeca Sanders. Aparentemente, a garota era parecida com James em alguns aspectos, e um deles era o fato de que não gostava de dividir Scorpius com o primogênito dos Potter. E para uma lufa, ela não era nada silenciosa em expressar o seu desagrado. Na verdade ela fazia isto a altas vozes, nos corredores da escola, para quem quisesse ouvir. O problema era que Rebeca esquecia-se que Scorpius, apesar de todas as suas contrariedades, ainda era um Malfoy. Um Malfoy que quando irritado incorporava de maneira assustadora as principais características que estereotipavam aquela família. Por isso que não foi com surpresa que as testemunhas de mais um embate Sanders e Malfoy viram quando Scorpius inspirou profundamente, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, para reabri-los e mirar a garota na sua frente.

E então muitos prenderam a respiração. Porque os antes límpidos e calorosos olhos azuis de Scorpius agora estavam cinzentos e tempestuosos, gélidos e despidos de emoções. Rose deu um sorriso de escárnio ao ver a mudança e sussurrou para Lily ao seu lado:

- Lá vem a tempestade. - e a menina mais nova apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça concordando. E foi então que eles finalmente perceberam o significado da definição que Rose Weasley tinha dado à Scorpius. Não era a instabilidade de uma tempestade que definia o garoto, mas sim a frieza e o vazio que a mesma deixava depois que passava. E quando Rebeca fez a pergunta primordial:

- Você escolhe: ou eu, ou ele!

- _Ele_. - foi a resposta seca de Scorpius segundos antes de dar as costas para a menina e desaparecer corredor abaixo, deixando uma lufa em prantos para trás para ser amparada pelas colegas.

- Não precisava ter sido tão cruel com a garota. - James comentou ao encontrar o loiro apoiado no batente de uma das grandes janelas do corredor do quarto andar, com o olhar distante na direção da floresta proibida.

- Ela já estava me cansando. - o sonserino deu de ombros e James mirou de rabo de olho o garoto ao seu lado, enquanto se apoiava no mesmo beiral. Podia detectar e mentira nas entrelinhas. Rebeca não tinha cansado Scorpius, pois se isso tivesse ocorrido o relacionamento deles teria durado dias, não meses.

- Confesso que me senti lisonjeado por ser o seu escolhido. - o moreno deu um meio sorriso para o loiro que soltou uma baixa e breve risada como resposta.

- Você vai ser sempre o meu preferido James. - silêncio.

- Por que terminou com a Rebeca, Scorpius? - o grifinório perguntou depois de alguns minutos com ambos apreciando a paisagem que o terreno da escola oferecia. Mais silêncio se seguiu a sua pergunta e Potter já estava imaginando que jamais obteria a resposta, quando a voz de Scorpius preencheu a quietude que imperava no corredor.

- Ela me pediu para escolher. - James nada disse, apenas permaneceu calado, ainda apreciando a vista e esperando calmamente pela continuação. - Escolher algo além de você. Percebi que não conseguiria imaginar minha vida sem você nela. - o moreno deu outra risada, apoiando-se com um cotovelo no beiral para melhor visualizar o amigo ao seu lado.

- Há algo que queira me contar Scorpius Malfoy? Algum desejo reprimido? - o sonserino gargalhou ao ouvir as suas palavras, as mesmas que começaram todo aquele relacionamento louco que eles tinham, sendo proferidas à ele.

- Tsc, você não faz o meu tipo. - rebateu Scorpius, presunçoso, e James riu quando viu os límpidos olhos azuis o mirarem.

- E você não faz o meu tipo. - declarou, pousando os lábios sobre os lábios macios do loiro em um beijo breve, suave e cheio de promessas. - Mas confesso que é o tipo que eu quero. - e Scorpius sorriu.

Como dito anteriormente, Scorpius Malfoy existia para chocar pobres desavisados, portanto não foi à toa que ele escalou James Potter para ajudá-lo a aterrorizar o mundo.


End file.
